1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid level control valve and, in particular to a valve useful in a water closet and the like.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The ubiquious float actuated ballcock valve of conventional water closets has many operational disadvantages. The valve is a fairly complex structure of multiple parts, prone to wear and consequential failure and expensive to manufacture. A recent attempt has been made to market a substitute for this conventional valve which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,645. The device of the aforementioned patent employs a floor-mounted, flexible diaphragm actuator that is mechanically linked to the inlet water valve. Both the actuator and the inlet water valve are mounted on the floor of the tank and the air chamber beneath the diaphragm of the actuator is vented through an aperture in the pipe fitting of the device.
While the aforedescribed valve mechanism is an improvement over the ubiquious and failure-prone ballcock valve, the patented device does not provide a truly antisyphon operation. It is essential, however, that the level control valves used for water closets provide antisyphon operation since these water closets are customarily connected to the municipal water supply which furnishes potable water to the homes of municipal users.